womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 259: May 4, 1998
D-Generation X find themselves at odds with other factions with Chyna making history. Sable trains for her confrontation. Event recap LOD 2000 challenges DX Out comes D-Generation X to the ring. They make threats to LOD 2000 and the DOA. The DOA are getting a WWF tag title shot after beating the Outlaws last week on RAW. Out comes LOD 2000 and Sunny. Hawk makes some jokes at the expense of DX. He says we’ve got Mr. Ass, Mr. Hole, Mr. Nose, and just plain Mister (Chyna). LOD 2000 and the DOA wants an eight-man tag with these losers. X-Pac is quick to accept the challenge. X-Pac refers to Sunny as “Skanky” and then tells them all to suck it. Sable trains for her match with Marc Mero They take us back to last week when Sable challenged Marc Mero to a match. We then cut to some footage of Sable working out. DX vs LOD & DOA Lawler doesn’t see how the DOA and LOD 2000 can get along since the DOA were talked out of a WWF tag titles shot. He also thinks LOD 2000 just want to impress Sunny. Ref Mike Chioda orders Sunny to leave. The New Age Outlaws come out on Vespa bikes to mock the DOA. Chyna is forced to leave, but X-Pac says Chyna is wrestling tonight, so X-Pac leaves instead. Road Dogg and Animal start the match. Road Dogg avoids a powerbomb, but takes a powerslam and an elbow drop anyways. Tag to 8-Ball, he clotheslines and boots down Road Dogg and Helmsley. Skull tags in and hits a suplex on Triple H for two. Blind tag to Gunn, he fails to drill Skull with a clothesline and Skull clotheslines down both HHH and Gunn. Skull lowers his head for a backdrop and gets stuck with a Famouser instead. Gunn tags in Chyna who gives Skull a headscissors. Road Dogg and Triple H continue to pound on Skull as we go to commercial. When we return, Skull comes back with a powerslam on HHH. Tag to Hawk, he slugs HHH and the Outlaws. Helmsley calms him down with a facebuster and tags in Chyna. She kicks around Hawk and heads up in the corner, but Hawk falls into the ropes and she falls to the floor. While DX complains to the ref, Chyna pops right back up and low blows Hawk. While Chyna draws in the DOA and Animal, HHH and the Outlaws stomp the life out of Hawk. Tag to Road Dogg, he nails the Shaky Knee Drop for two. Helmsley tags in and hits a suplex to set up the Harley Race knee drop for another nearfall. Gunn comes in and keeps the pressure on Hawk with a Stinger Splash. He whips Hawk across into the opposite corner, but they collide. An argument ensues between Skull and Animal on the apron. They end up fighting on the floor. Meanwhile, 8-Ball hits Gunn with the side slam and joins the mess happening on the floor. This ends the match in a no-contest since there’s no finish. Val Venis vignette Val Venis vignette. He’s filming a scene in the woods with co-star Jenna Jameson from his latest porno flick entitled “Val Venis: Soldier of Love” and she’s supposedly blowing him. Match results * 8-man intergender tag team match: The Legion of Doom & DOA fought WWF European Champion Triple H, Chyna, & WWF Tag Team Champions Billy Gunn & the Road Dogg (w/ X-Pac) to a no contest when LOD and DOA began fighting each other as DX left ringside. Notes * Chyna's first match. * Jenna Jameson's only WWE appearance. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Jenna Jameson Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Sunny & The Legion of Doom management Category:Women's matches in WWE Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry